Crimson Fate
by Adana fukettei
Summary: mirsan The night air was thick and tence and they could almost taste the eerie feelings of death closing in on them. something was deffinatly not right. rated just in case
1. Preveiw

Crimson fate.

* * *

summary: mir/san The night air was thick and tence and they could almost taste the eerie feelings of death closing in on them. something was deffinatly not right.

Disclamer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko takahashi

And I _will_ use my japanese words. I'm sorry for you people that hate it when someone uses them. but the story doesn't seem right to me without them.Also... sorry for spelling errors... english is not my first laguge... and I won't intro the characters. you shouldn't try to be reading Inuyasha fan fics if you have no clue about inuyasha xD...

* * *

Preveiw...

The bright and full moon hung high amidst clouds. And, in this still moonlit air, lay Inuyasha and his companions in the middle of blissful sleep. Little seemed wrong with this night. In fact, it seemed almost perfect.

Miroku sat cross-legged adainst a tree, holding his shakujou tightly in his hands. It appeared he was asleep, but the clearly awake Sango knew better. She sighed deeply. Only her houshii-sama could fool most into thinking he was asleep, just to find a way to stare at her. a giggle aescaped her lips. yep... only her houshi-sama. Sano closed her eyes for a momment, desperate for rest. Her thought soon faded into dreams only to suddenly be interupted by a... stange feeling. Sango began to panic. Her taijia training had taught her to be always alert. But this didn't feel right... she knew somthing was wrong.

* * *

Songo felt her heart pound in her chest. Something was most deffinatly wrong. After bolting out of her warm bed, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She did not know where she was going or what she would find at the end of her destination, but she knew she needed to be there.Dodging trees a rocks was becoming very anoyying to her. She needed to be there _now_. Almost out of breath, and utterly confused, she came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was Miroku in battle stance, staring off into the bushes, his gaze didn't seem fixed on anything.

Miroku turned to see songo in the clearing. "Sango?" His eys widened. "Y-You need to go back to camp." He tripped over his words. "quick, go back!" he was determined to get her to safety. Sango shook her head, "No, houshii-sama..." she told him, "something isn't right... I have to be..." her voice trailed off.Sango knew, that whatever it was that had brought her here, whatever it was that had made the ugent feeling, was standing right behind her.

* * *

IMPORTANT

I'm only posting this much for now...I want to see if peple like it so far :3 ... please leave a reveiw. If I don't get a review in a week I wont continue . so please leave one )


	2. Chapter 1

AN:... I love Sango and Miroku they are my favorite couple from Inuyasha :D and as suggested I will leave a footnote with the meanings of the Japanese words I use :)... and again.. I'm sorry for my spelling... english isn't the esiest language to learn x3... plus.. I got some reviews so I will continue...

I had planed this to be a really long story... but I can't come up with enough in-between parts. so I've shortened it. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. But I think it might be 10+ ... hopfully...

I will also try to get one chapter up a week. if not more ( this is not a garentee please don't kill me if it takes longer... xD )

and this time I had a american friend read it over to see if anything was wrong. Hpefully not too much is :3

Disclaimer: See page 1

* * *

Sango stood perfectly still, she was petrified. This thing had to be powerful if it was able to sneek up behind her like it did. And, for a minute, everthing stood still. Sango didn't dare to breeth, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do... 

Miroku watched, his face sticken with horror, as Sango was tossed, much like a doll, head first into a rock by the paw of the massive creature behind her.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her side. She seemed to be fine, just unconsious. Miroku returned his gaze back to the monsterous creature in the shadows. He couldn't quite make out what it was but the creature's eyes glowed, even in the black shade it hid itself in.

"Come out you coward!" Mirkou yelled at the beast. He then concluded that it wasn't very smart to say that. As the beast stepped out of the shadows, all of his features could be seen. He had long, spotted, black and white fur and sharp blue eyes. He looked like a wolf. a _really_ big wolf. He must have been at least two and a half meters tall.

He did not have a deomnic aura, like Miroku suspected. so he must not have been a demon, but he knew it was dangerous and Miroku had to get Sango to safty. Miroku looked at the wolf. The wolf looked back. but thats all the wolf did, was look. The wolf watched Miroku pick Sango up and he watched him start to walk away. Miroku swears he saw that wolf smile before he lept into the trees above him...

'_damn_' Miroku thoguht. '_He's playing with us... I need to find shelter'_ Just about that time, it bagan to rain. '_just my luck' _Miroku sighed.

Miroku made his way through the forest as fast as he could, makeing sure to be carful with the unconcious Sango as he jumped over obsticles. The rain was still coming down. Miroku could bearly see in front of himself. No hope could shine in this perdicoment. Miroku had to use the closest thing to shelter. Anything would do now.

At a last chance for survivle he diligently scanned the area for a form of shelter. Spotting a hollow cave-like hole under the roots of a large tree gave him said hope. It seemed big enogh for him to put Sanogo safly inside. He ran to the tree and gently put sango into the hollow and made sure that she was comfterable. He took care removing the wet hair form her face. Both of them were soaked.

The rain was now coming down in sheets of water. Miroku wanted to protect Sango with his life, and at the moment, it looked like he would have to. Time was passing much slower than normal and it made the houshi very anxious. It was that feeling again. He knew they were being watched.

Miroku began to panic. Grabbing his shakujou he moved into a defencive possision, very ready and willing to defend his Sango... well, maybe not_ his _Sango, at least not yet, but... Maybe that thought was just his wishful thinking.

His attention snapped back to the pressence.Miroku's breath was slow and deep. HIs focus only faltering when he thought of Sango's health, whom was muttering in her sleep. Hopfully, she would wake up soon. Very soon.

The rain continued. Just like Inuyasha's and Kogome's fights, it continued. '_It's certany lasting frever like their fights_.' Miroku thought, almost out loud, too. He smiled at the thought.

The good feeling in him didn't last long before he felt something smash into his head with tremendous force, causing his vision to blur and pass out.

* * *

okei... so it's a little short... I'm sorry ;

* * *

Japanese words and terms I used 

conversion of 2 1/2 meters is roughly 8 feet tall.

Houshi : monk

Shakujou: mirkou's staff that he carries around with him.

* * *

I'd also like to say: When Sango calls Miroku 'Houshi-sama' She is giving him high respect but keeping her distance relationship wise. And this is what makes it truy wonderful when Sango reverts from 'Houshi-sama to Miroku with no hounerifics bacause that shows that she is, in fact, much closer than she would have liked him to know before. Calling him Miroku after 'houshi-sama' means that she has either admitted her fealings or accidently let her fealings slip out. 

well... tell me what you think of the first chapter ) I'd love to know what you guys think. I'll wait for at least two reviews before I begin to write the second one


End file.
